


Love Through Electricity

by Buttonforbutter



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, College, Cute, Cutesy, Death, Emotional, Feels, Fluff, Gay, HalBarry Week, Happy, Hurt, I had to rewrite this because I didn't like how it originally turned out, M/M, Marriage, Nerd Barry Allen, Old Age, Ouch, Reincarnation, Sad, Sad Barry Allen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Sweet, T, Yikes, aaaaaaaah, emotion, get's a little graphic in chapter four, happy couple, like ooooooooooooooooooof, mega oof, mega ooooooooooooooooooooooooooof, oh no, oof, ooooooooof, oooooooooooooooof, school got me like AAAAAAAAAAAAA, swaaaeeeeaat, this kinda sorta hurts, why am I so late omg, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttonforbutter/pseuds/Buttonforbutter
Summary: I'm doing something else. I'm making all the Halbarry prompts into one book. Whoop. Basically, Hal and Barry are online boyfriends who have been talking for a while. Also I forgot to post yesterday's chapter, sorry. :/Checking spelling mistakes? Nah. Just tell me if anything is incorrect in any way!!





	1. Chapter 1: Because We're Connected

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this I was listening to god's plan and died like gibby did.  
> I have a little thing about comparing and mentioning Bruce in this chapter please ignore it. Or don't.

"It ain't as easy as it seems, trust me. But I've been there before. So hey, how you doing? I'm doing just fine, I lied I'm dying ins-" The familiar ringtone rang before I answered the call. 

I knew it was Hal calling because we both set each other's ringtones to that song as a joke. It did get quite annoying at times but my annoyance would instantly go away when I heard Hal's voice. 

"Hey, Bear! You know it's usually the opposite of who talks first. Usually the person who answers the call should talk first. You should know this!" I could obviously tell that Hal was joking with me but I my depression wanted me to believe that he wasn't, that he thought I was stupid, yadda yadda. 

"Yeah. Sorry man, I've just not been having the best of times recently. Especially since today is the fun anniversary of my mom passing." Usually did fun and innocent jokes but today was my day to become all Bruce like without anyone questioning me. 

"Aw, it's okay okay. I wish I could give you an actual one but I can give you a call hug." Hal said. I heard of virtual hugs but call hugs? I've never heard of them. Knowing Hal, it was probably something ridiculous that was going to cheer me up at least a little bit. 

"What's that?" I asked. I'm pretty sure that every Barry in every universe would be open to every Hal in every universe. Whether that's through whatever call hugs where or mass destruction of the world. 

I heard Hal doing something with his phone. It sounded like he was sliding his phone across something, then he put something weighted over it, and applied pressure to it. His voice came through the phone again when the weighted thing sounded like it went off of the phone. "I was giving you a hug but through my phone. You can only hear the sounds though."

If Hal wasn't the biggest goof known to mankind, then I don't know who is. He got me laughing within seconds because of how ridiculous he is. And that's what made me fall for him. 

I fell for him around three years ago. He asked me out a year ago. And a year ago I was in my senior year of high school. Hal and I have been friends since I was in seventh grade. Hal's also a year older than me. 

"Well, I now know what a call hug is and I do feel a little bit better." I said to Hal. I had a smile on my face that I knew no one would see. If Hal could see my smile i knew that the first thing he would do is call my smile cute. No, he would call me cute. I didn't think that I was cute though. 

"I know two things that made you feel better. One, my call hug. Two, how charming I am." Hal said. I could help but snort at his comment. Hal always made me feel better no matter what. Sure, we had are arguments but at the end of the day we still loved each other. 

"If I were old i would've corrected you and said that you were dashing." 

"Well, that would be okay with me. My goal is to get everyone to love me. That doesn't exclude old people." 

"Yuck, Hal, yuck. Does that include baby, unborn babies, and future embryos?" 

"You know it! In all seriousness, I just want you to feel better. I love you and when you're sad, I get a little sad too." 

"I know and I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." Hal said. After he said that we both shared a moment of silence together. It was in no means an awkward moment of silence, rather a peaceful on that made me feel all warm and good inside. Possibly because in that moment of silence the only thing that i could hear was Hal's breathing. 

"Hey Bear?" Hal asked. My mind tried to through bad thoughts at me, like that Hal was going to tell me something bad about me but I brushed them off just like my therapist told me to do. And surprisingly, it worked. 

"Yeah, Harold?" I asked before snickering to myself. An unamused Hal sighed through the other end of the phone. My mind was telling me to feel bad and apologize but yet again I ignored it and yet again it worked. 

"Don't call me that ever again, even when where old." His voice had that really serious tone to it and I believed in it until he started to laugh. "I was going to tell you that I love you. And that you should never forget that we're connected. Not just online but we started talking, which started a little connection. We become friends, really close friends, best friends and each time we grew closer, our connection grew. Then we started dating and Our connection went from a grape to a house. And if somehow fate has some crazy stuff stored for us, if we ever get married, that house will turn into Bruce Wayne's mansion." 

I giggled at the thought of fate actually having something crazy stored for us. If we got married, adopted kids, and the whole gang sha-bang. All that would make me happy. 

"Hal, we're just in college. Marriage is so far away. And there's a higher chance that we won't get married than that we will get married." I told Hal. I had a blush on my face. Hal knew how i acted like when I was blushing. I was acting like it right now. 

"Sure there's a big fat chance that we won't get married but there's the skinny chance that still exists that we might get married. Don't be a future marriage pooper Barry." Hal teased me. His teasing was in no way shape or form helping my blush tame down. In fact, he was making it worse. 

"Hal. Can. We. Not. Right. Now. Thank. You." My entire sentence was just full of emphasis love. I could hear Hal laughing. He thought the whole thing was funny. Which by the way, was the coldest thing from funny. 

"Okay, okay. I'll stop messing with you and making you blu- what the fuck." After Hal cut himself off, he started laughing. I was confused. Was this him saying that he'll stop messing with me and then messing with me again? Was this something else? 

"Oh my god. Guy texted me to look out my window so I did and when he seen me looking at him he haved, squatted on the ground, and then he lit something up. I didn't know what it was at first but I had my ideas you know. It turned out to be a firework and it went up t where my window is, which is about fortyish feet. Now he's running away and two campus patrol people came out and are trying to search for him but he's already gone. He's just so fast but it's so funny too." Hal said having breathy laughs in between a few of his words. 

"Do you have cameras outside of your dorm where they could see him?" I asked Hal. This situation was funny but Guy could get in some serious legal trouble if he was dumb enough to do it in front of cameras. If he at least the video could maybe go viral and a #FreefireworkGuy could come to life. 

"I don't know. I don't think so but you never know. Ah, I got to go, someone's knocking on my door. Maybe it's our fugitive Guy Gardner. Night." Hal said with a small chortle after saying the fugitive Guy Gardner part. 

"Maybe it is. Goodnight to you too. I love you." I said before I hung up the call. Now I was at six points of hanging up before the other person could say that they loved you back. It was sort of a game Hal and I started. Hal was currently at four because he lost a point. Now our tie that had lasted three months was finally broken. 

To be honest, I just needed some sleep, especially after my emotionally draining day. So, that's what I did. 


	2. Chapter 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliens mah dude. May have some inspiration from a few Halbarry week posts from Tumblr...
> 
> Is it a coincidence that both of my first two chapters have 13,000 words? No, the government is just a conspiracy. 
> 
> Also, I'm still a day behind. :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling wth????  
> I'm not struggling with writing this chapter, I'm just struggling with life right now.

My phone went off. I instantly grabbed it off of my table. Sure I was supposed to be studying but it was a text from Hal. Plus, I had been studying for three hours already. I needed a little break.

"Say hello to my little friendo that I found on the street" Hal texted me. I looked at the picture and looked like Hal was holding some weird plant thing that had a strange looking root. Actually, it didn't even look like a root. 

I texted Hal, "What is that????" I meant it too.  Whatever that thing was, it looked out of this world, though that was impossible. It was probably some weird uncommon creature that not a lot of people seen before. 

Hal texted my back, "I named it Itty and it's an alien" His next text read, "It kinda looks like a plant but trust me it isn't" That wasn't so convincing but the video that Hal sent me afterwards made it seem more real. 

The video was of Hal holding Itty and Itty was moving in his hand. It squiggled around in his hand, twisting and turning over, if there even was a laying point to this weird creature. And the part that I thought were it's odd shaped roots were actually some leg or tail thing for the creature. Hal truly did have something weird in his hands. 

"Wtf Hal that thing is so weird what's it's species name??" I asked Hal. The thing did look a little bit disgusting. I know that things can't control the way they look. So I wasn't going to do anything mean to it. It was just really different, that is all. 

"I don't actually know but when I first seen it my gut told me ayries" The text that came after that one read, "I don't even think that it's a species from Earth it's an alien" 

I exited out of the messaging app and went to google. I typed ayries up in the search bar and searched it up. There wasn't anything helpful in the website page. I went to the images, still nothing. The only thing that did show up was some people and some art of things. 

"You weirded out or doing your research??" "I couldn't find anything on the thing that my gut told me" "I spelled it different ways too but the one way that I sent you was hitting me on the head"

I clicked on the last of Hal's texts which brought me back to the messages app and onto Hal's and mine's conversation. I decided it was best to text him back and not do that thing where I pretend that I left him,  he gets panicked, and then I text him back. "I didn't leave and yes research the thing doesn't exist are you sure that is it's species name????" 

"Yea I'm sure I don't know any other name that it could be you could go retro and look into a book at a library or something get your little old lady out!!" I laughed at what he sent me. When we first started talking, he said that everyone had a little something of everything in them. He told me, Everyone's a little bisexual, everyone has a little old lady in them, everyone has a little old man in them, everyone has a little nerd in them, and so on and so forth.

"Don't worry I'll get my little old lady out soon enough" "Actually I'm in the library right now so I can do that" I texted Hal before I got up and started to head towards the plant and animal biology section. 

I felt my phone buzz and I looked at it. It was another text from Hal that said, "Old lady I told you Bear" A smile formed on my face after I read the text that Hal sent me only seconds ago. 

It took me around twenty minutes to find all the plant and animal biology books that looked like it would have this creature in them. It took me around forty minutes to search through each chapter and look at the pictures of each creature. 

I found nothing of it and got a little frustrated. Some guy tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up at him. He presented a small, friendly smile. His smile made me want to smile, so I did just that. 

"I just seen you go through a ton of books and you don't look pleased with the results. Want some help?" The guy had a British accent. He seemed like a god to me right now. I needed a god at the moment and he seemed like he was just the guy to be that god. 

"Yeah, actually. That would help me a lot. I have a picture on my phone of what I'm looking for. My friend said that they thought that the species name was Ayries but I found nothing of the sort in these books or online." I told the guy what I was looking for. 

"Let me see the picture." The guy paused before continuing talking. "My name is Oliver, what about you?" 

"Barry. You're not from around here are you?" 

"No, actually I'm from England but flew in for reasons." 

"Reasons?" 

"Yeah, reasons." 

Oliver or "Ollie" as he later told me he preferred and I searched around for more books and in the books for three hours before we were sure that we had just searched through every single plant and animal anatomy in the library. I felt like I could be an animal doctor and name every single plant in the world when we were done. 

While we were looking through the books, we both got to know each other. I talked about Hal and showed him the video and a few more pictures that Hal sent me. I also talked about my home life and other things. He did the same. 

"What even is that thing? Photoshop? An alien? Some creature that lives on earth that hasn't been discovered yet?" Ollie asked out of pure confusion. I could really relate to him right now. Those were the same questions that I had been asking myself and I had the same exact mood as he did. 

"I have no idea. Hal said that he thought it was an alien. I didn't believe him but now I might be starting to. It could be some undiscovered life like you said." Ollie nodded in agreement at what I said after I had finished saying it. 

Suddenly someone said, "Hey, Ollie! What are you doing here? It's been so long. I need to show you something." And then Ollie was gone just like that. I wanted that person to not need Ollie and go away. He helped me and I appreciated that. I just wanted at least his phone number because he seemed like a nice guy. 

I pulled out my phone and decided to text Hal about my defeat. "I couldn't find anything in the library even when I got my old lady out" Then the text that I decided to follow up with read, "Somebody else got their old lady out and helped me his name is Ollie and he's a real sweety"

The three dots appeared, indicating that Hal was messaging something back to me. "Your new boyfriend :(((((((((" 

"No not like that you goof he's just a friend you're my boyfriend and I'm in love with you and I'd never do anything to break us apart." I one hundred percent meant what I had texted Hal. 

"Ok bby I believe in uuuuuu" Hal's just Hal. That's what I love about him. Is that he's Hal, always Hal. Or at least from my perspective. He could have not acted like himself in front of everyone but me. You never know. 

"I got to get back to my studying make sure you feed?? water?? take care of Itty you weirdo" I messaged Hal before looking back at my massive forensic textbook. Tonight was going to be a long night and I wasted a good few hours looking for a dumb plant. Reminder of why I hated myself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Happy


	3. Chapter 3: You Can't be Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal suggests maybe seeing each other in real life. 
> 
> :/
> 
> >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm yea

"Barry I was thinking about something the other day" Hal texted me. I wanted to joke around and say something like he was thinking about me or he was thinking about something utterly dumb. 

"You can tell me I think" I added the "I think" to the sentence because I was unsure if I was going to be salty with him or not. For future me's sake, I hope not. 

"I want to meet you in real life we've known each other for a while and summer is in less than a month" Hal texted me what he was thinking. Was he being genuine? He lived in california and I lived in Iowa. We were a day and nine hours away with moderate traffic. 

"You can't be serious" This time, I was the one to text what I was feeling. 

"You're right I'm dead serious" I knew that Hal's response was going to be a joke. Hal was so predictable, or at least to me he was. I've known him since forever so it made since that he was easily predictable to me. 

"Let me think about it" I texted back. Sure, I wanted to meet him in real life but the distance was so far. Somebody was going to have to fly out to somebody and I was probably going to fly out to Hal because he's in California and California is way much more interesting than Iowa. 

"Barry!" I heard someone shout my name. I jumped, wondering who that could possibly be on a the fine Sunday morning. The time was currently 4:43. If the person had waited a minute for the time to be 4:44 to scream my name, I would've been convinced that it was my new dream best friend. 

"What?" I wanted to shout back but I decided the best approach was to have confusion blasted all over my words. Like seriously, who screams your name at 4:43 in the morning unless if nasty stuff was going on. That didn't sound like a shout of pleasure though. Nor pain if you wanted to look on the bright side. It was more of an aggressive shout. 

"What are you doing up at four in the morning you rebel!" The person who I realized was Iris exclaimed. She wasn't any better than me at the moment. In fact, I was better than her. I was laying in my bed at four a.m. and she was out of her bed. She was in a different section of the building too!

"You aren't doing any better than me. And if you want to know, I'm just talking to some guy." Iris opened up my door and looked at my roommate's bed. He wasn't here tonight, like most nights because he usually sleeps in his girlfriend's room. I find it quite sweet sometimes. 

"Your boyfriend would probably appreciate you if you call him something other than 'some guy'." Iris said while she walked into my room and closed the door behind her. Then, she jumped on my roomie's bed. 

"He's not- I- Goddammit." I gave up before I could become a blushing mess. The last time that happened, Iris kept on ripping on me about it. She finally stopped after seven months. 

"So, is Arthur out and cuddling with his super cute girlfriend again?" Iris sat up while she asked the question. 

"Yeah, he is." I said. My phone went off and Iris turned towards me. She gave me this smile, that can only be described as daring. 

I checked my phone to see that Hal had messaged me again. He texted me, "I forgot to say I love you so I love you" I wanted to be mean and think that Hal wasns't helping me at all right now. But he was. He was making me feel happy. 

I texted Hal back, "I love you too I'm talking to a friend right now so bye bye :)" I quickly put away my phone after I had texted that. I wanted Iris to see my red face the least amount of times that she possibly could. 

"You got any excited plans for the future that are actually exciting?" Iris asked me. I pretended to think though I already had the answer to her question. I didn't want to answer it but might as well, it's not like it's going to hurt anyone. 

"When it becomes summer break, I'm going to fly out to Cali and see Hal. Well, we haven't really decided who was going to fly out to who but California is actually interesting and Iowa isn't. I'm getting vibes that it's the kind of thing where I fly to him. I mean, he asked me but I haven't given him an answer yet but I know that I'm going to go because an opportunity to see Hal is an opportunity that I'll take. Oh, sorry for my rambling." I said a lot because I needed someone to talk to. 

"It's fine, I don't mind. It's kind of relaxing actually. And text him that you'll go!" Iris exclaimed. I nodded my head at her before pulling out my phone. Even without looking at her, I could tell she had an ecstatic smile plastered all across her face. 

"If we're meeting each other you're not coming to Iowa it's too boring so I'm going to fly down to California don't try to fight with me over it because you won't win" I texted Hal. "Ever." I decided to text him after the first text. I used correct punctuation for the second text to make it more intimidating. 

"HELL YEA!!!!! Also I can help pay for the flight if you need it" Hal texted me back. I'm glad that he was on board with the idea and not going to try to fight me over it. And his offer was like his "HELL YEA!!!!!" to me. 

"Yea you can help pay for it I can pay for the tickets on the way there and you pay for the ones back?" I asked Hal. I wanted to sound and be confident like earlier but it we were talking about Hal's money and I didn't want for him to spend it the way that he doesn't want to. 

"That's fine" I seen Hal's text before I shut off my phone. A smile had crept it's way on to my face. I was just so, so happy that I was going to see Hal when summer started. 

"Hit me up with the gossip girl!" Iris exclaimed. I practically jumped out of my bed and through the roof. I had completely forgotten that she was in my lone. Hell, existed. 

"I um. I told Hal that I was going to meet up with him. I'm kind of nervous. I still have some time why in the world am I already nervous?" I was so confused. It's not like I was going to see him tomorrow. If I was, then I would have an excuse to why I was nervous. 

"Because you're going to see your online boyfriend in real life for the first time. You're probably worried that you'll mess everything up when you meet him and he'll never want to talk to you again because you're actually this weirdo." Iris was spot on. She knew me too well. 

"Yea, that sounds exactly it." I wanted to sound sarcastic but i couldn't muster up the right feelings to sound that way so I just let myself sound scared and anxious. 

"Do you need a hug Bear? Or are you reserving that for Hal?" Iris asked. I'm glad that she knew me too well. She knew how I was feeling. Which means that she knows how to reverse that feeling in a heartbeat. 

"I was going to say yes to the hug but when you added the last part I decided that you will never ever, ever get another hug from me!" I jokingly said. Iris gave out a small giggle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEEP BEEP ROMAINE SALAD 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> SALSA


	4. I Just Want to See You Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets sad over a recent death of a friend and Hal calms him down by singing him a song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry that I didn't finish this during Halbarry week but I got busy. I don't like leaving a story unfinished so I'm working on it.

Do you ever realise how smoothly tears can stream down your face? Like sometimes, they fall down in a zigzag way. Or they slow down and speed up at random points. But sometimes tears just fall down your face as if you're in a movie and the tears fall down and hit the ground. 

Tears are always silent. The only noise that anything will make would be the human being producing those tears. Their harsh sobs, uneven breaths. Maybe some monster did this to them. Maybe someone so cruel caused them to be the way that they are, bent over their friends dead body as he continues to slowly bleed out. 

Their friend is already dead, but he didn't die a quick and painless one. People who slit their wrists die with the pain. They don't want to go out as fast as someone with a gun. They don't want to go out without any pain like someone with sleeping pills. They don't want to hang themselves and swing like a piñata at an eight year old's birthday party. They want to feel the pain and suffer, knowing that they'll take their last breath soon. Do they know how soon? No. Do they care? No. They just want to die painfully because that's what they think that they deserve. Even when they don't. 

"Michael?" I asked. I don't even know how I had managed to speak. I had a huge lump in my throat and I knew that it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. 

Michael was laying on his floor, wrist still slowly pushing blood out of his newly deceased body. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had seen my mother dead, and now one of my friends. I could take one death of someone close but two? What was this? A punishment from some god because I didn't turn my homework in on time when I was in fourth grade? 

I felt like joining Michael on the floor. Grab the same knife that he once held, slit my wrists open, and die right next to him. I didn't of course. I knew that I still needed to live to see another day. After all, I hadn't lived that much of my life. I haven't graduated college yet. It would be a waste of a life if I had died then. All my hard work gone to waste. 

"Barry. Barry! Barry!" I snapped out of my thought. I was remembering what happened to Michael again. I looked to see that Iris had called my name. Oh yeah, we were in a cafe. The school said that we had the rest of the week off. 

"I'm sorry, I gotta go." I said my voice breaking midway through the sentence. I was on the verge of crying. I could tell that Iris knew that too. I fast walked out of the cafe and into my car in mere seconds. Let me just say, I'm glad that I took track in middle school and high school because I am a pretty fast runner. 

I picked off my phone and dialed Hal. "Hey Bear, you called me at perfect timing, classes are switching." Hal said through the phone. He sounded all bright and cheery, the opposite of what I felt at the time. 

"Can- can I talk to you right now?" I asked Hal. My voice was breaking and I knew that tears would be gushing out of my eyes any second now. I heard Hal take a deep breath. That's what I wanted to do. I wanted to be able to take one nice, smooth deep breath that was actually a normal deep breath not a weird one where it's like I take three mini breaths in between. 

“Yeah Bear, you can talk to me about anything. Is it about your friend?” Hal asked me. I felt more tears begin to form in my eyes, making my vision blurry. I really did just want to not cry but things don't always go my way, just like the recent death of my friend. 

“Yeah it is. I keep on spacing off and thinking about when I found him and how much I wanted to join him and still do want to join him. I can't stop thinking about it. I've tried everything, Hal, everything! And nothing has worked. Please.” I didn't particularly know what I was begging for but I knew it had something to do with making me stop thinking back to when I found him and making the pain stop. I just wanted to be happy again and it was really hard to do when I kept on thinking back to a bloody corpse of a friend's. 

“Hey Bear, focus on me, okay. Focus on my words, my breath, my love for you.” The last part of a sentence was a joke, I could tell by how Hal's voice changed and sounded more relaxed. Even though it was a joke, I started focusing on his love for me. His love for me and me knowing that he was alive and he was here to stay for a while was making me feel a little bit better. Key words, “a little bit better”. I needed something more, something more intimate, something special. 

“Hal can you sing me a song? Or part of a song and I don't care what song it is as long as it's a calming song.” I asked Hal. I've heard him sing a couple of times. He has always been really insecure about his voice but I've always loved it. 

“Okay. Um,  _ come with me, my love. To the sea, the sea of love. I want to tell you, how much I love you.” _ Hal started to sing. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to relax and listen to Hal’s voice. He really did have such a nice voice, and his singing voice was even better. 

“ _ Do you remember when we met? That’s the day I knew you were my pet. I want to tell you, how much I love you. _ ” Hal continued to sing. My breathing became slow and smooth. I felt like I was melting, but melting in a good way. I always liked this type of melting. 

“I really need my guitar to do this properly and I’m sorry that this is trash. I love you though, if that’s good enough.” Hal said. I would’ve shook my head but he can’t see that. 

“It’s not trash and I love you too. Continue singing! Please.” I said the please part more quieter than the rest of my sentence. 

“ _ Come with me, my love. To the sea, the sea of love. I want to tell you, how much I love you. _ ” Hal finished the song. The song was short but sweet. And a guitar would make longer but I didn’t need long at the moment. 

“I wish I could meet you already.” I said. 

“”We’re going to be meeting in three weeks.” 

“That’s so long. I just want to cuddle with you already.” 

“I know, me too. It’ll be good to use you instead of my pillow and pretend that it’s you.” 

“Is it a body pillow?” 

“Yes, it is.” 

“Good, I’m not a midget.” Hal laughed at what I said. God, I didn’t realize how much I needed to hear his laugh until I actually heard it. And I thought that I was melting with love and happiness earlier. 

“I gotta go, Kyle keeps on drawing anime drawings of Guy and Guy is trying to get me to help him. I really do love you. And if you ever need to talk to me again, you know that I’ll be here, on the other end of the line, just for you.” When Hal said “just for you” each word had a second too long of spacing in between them. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to you again. And I love you too. Bye.” I said before Hal hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's not a Halbarry week so I'm just writing this because I can.


	5. Come With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal and Barry meet in real life.
> 
> Sorry it's so short I got busy and had to rush with this one but I hope you at least enjoy it. 
> 
> If you don't that's okay because I didn't enjoy the end part of it.
> 
> I'm making a part two because this is so short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF

“Where are you? I seriously can’t believe that we’re actually meeting each other omg omg omg” I texted Hal. 

“You took the flight and now you’re in Cali so yes we are meeting each other” Hal texted me back. 

“You still stuck with the idea of the having a ‘Bear come here’ sign?” I was looking down at my phone, then back up into the crowds of people rapidly. I was way too anxious. 

Thoughts like, ‘What if I mess everything up, what if he doesn’t like how I am out of the screen, what if he’s not who I think he is.’ filled my head. I shook my head, I was already in California and if I wanted to back out, then I could’ve done it before I bought the plane tickets or before I boarded the plane. 

Then I seen it, I seen Hal. I stood there, in the middle of the crowd, looking at Hal. I’ve seen full body pictures of him, some of them were during facetime. I didn’t exactly know why I was frozen, maybe it was because I was finally seeing him in real life. Maybe it was because everything, everything we had started to feel  _ real _ . 

Hal locked eye contact with me, everything hit me like a bolt of lightning. This was real, Hal was real,  _ This is real _ . Hal froze up, us both being able to move and being unable to break eye contact. 

My feet started to take steps towards Hal, but the rest of my body was still frozen. My mind was also frozen. I did manage to somehow break eye contact before I started walking towards Hal. 

Hal dropped the sign and hugged me. I hugged him back, let go of my suitcase, and we started slowly turning in circles. Hal pulled back and I could tell that he wanted to kiss me, he had that look in his forest green eyes. 

“Can I?” Hearing Hal’s voice in real life made me melt, if I didn’t know better, I was already a blob of mesh on the floor. His voice sounded deeper in real life than it did on the phone. 

“Yes, yes you can.” I said before Hal leaned into me. My heart felt like it beated right out of my chest. I’ve been kissed before but this was Hal, this was different. 

His lips touched mine, sending a wave of powerful, electric currents starting from my lips, where Hal’s lips were touching mine, down to my spine, and stopping at my tailbone. His lips were rough but gentle, and I loved every millimeter of it. He tasted like sesame chicken and baked broccoli. He did text me earlier while I was on the plane that he was going to Panda Express. I never wanted the kiss to end but we’re human and that means that we have to breathe. If only we weren’t. 

“Your voice sent me shivers Barry. You know what that means, you have the possibility of being top once in our relationship.” Hal said jokingly. While I was feeling a little overwhelmed about everything, Hal was joking about my voice that made him shiver. 

“Your voice sounds a little deeper than what it sounded like over the phone. And your lips,” I stopped talking, thinking about how amazing they felt. I don’t know why I was out of words, I always had a lot to say over phone. 

“Yours felt unrealistic too. So um, you maybe want to head out of the airport and back to my place. If you’re feeling like it. If you don’t we can camp out here and become homeless together.” Another one of Hal’s jokes. He made everything slide so much more smoothly than what I was doing. I was glad that he was here, instead of it being someone else who is also like me. Otherwise, everything would’ve been more tense. 

“Yeah, I’m ready to go. God, I’m going to meet your mom.” I said. Hal already told me what was going to happen with the two weeks of me staying with him, we both planned it out together. But now since I was here, everything seemed more real and everything was hitting me. 

Hal folded up the sign. I grabbed my suitcase and we both started walking towards the exit of the airport. We hopped into his car and buckled because safety first, and then we took off. 

The car ride wasn’t too interesting because we were just talking about life like we usually did over the phone. I’ve seen his house before through pictures and videos but it looked way much more bigger than what it looked like through the phone. 

Hal got my suitcase from the trunk and we both went into his house. His two brothers Jim and Jack. They both had seen me over facetime before. Hal’s mom came into the room and looked me up and down before she walked up to me. 

“I’ve always wanted to meet you. Hal has been so obsessed with you!” She exclaimed. Everyone but Hal laughed. He was far from amused. 

“Mom! Stop!” Hal waved his hands at his mom for a few seconds. He was clearly embarrassed as his voice got a slightly higher pitched voice and his face turned slightly red. 

“I don’t mind Hal. I talk about you a lot to my friends and Jim. Not that Jim.” I said with a smile on my face. While I said, “Not that Jim.” I was pointing at Jim. He nodded when I pointed at him. 

“I always joked that you were actually some old man. But we both knew that wasn’t true.” She said as she started to put away groceries. Jim got up and started helping put some of the groceries away. Hal started walking out of the kitchen. I followed him through the living room and hallway until we reached his room. 

He opened up his door and put my suitcase at the side of the bed farthest from the door. Hal looked at me and said, you’ll be staying on this side of the bed where your suitcase is. Okay?” Hal asked. I nodded my head. 

I walked over to the side of the bed that I was told to stay at and flopped down. The flight and meeting Hal was exhausting. His bed felt like heaven. He always sponsored Purple Mattress. After laying on one, I was convinced that I wanted one. 

Hal laid down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my torso and I laid to my side so he could spoon me. “I love you a lot Barry.” Hal said. I pressed myself up against Hal. He was warm and I needed this. I have needed this for a while now. 

“I love you too Hal.” I said before I drifted off into a deep sleep. With some nice dreams of Hal, of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEGA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF


	6. Snap Out of it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal and Barry are getting married. Barry's having wedding jitters. Hal upsets Barry, then the floor helps them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while my dad sort of just dropped out of the whole family business and it's hit me hard so um oof.

“I’m getting married. I’m getting married. No, I’m getting married.” I kept on mumbling while looking at the ground. The chatter from the room next to me had stopped, signalling that I would have to come in soon. Hal had just went in. He was the reason why the room went silent. 

I knew this day was going to come but not this soon. I also thought that my parents would be here, but instead I’m going to walk down the aisle with Jim, as long as I don’t break down before I can even walk down the aisle. 

“Hey, it’s going to be fine.” Jim had a soft and quiet tone of voice. I sucked in a big, cold breath. His words and the breath helped calm me down a bit. 

When the music started my hands started to shake. I looked over at Jim as he put his arm in between my arm and waist. He gave me a slight nod. I nodded back at him, showing him that I was ready. In reality, I was far from ready. 

The walk down the aisle wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. I was mainly worried about tripping or someone trying to ruin my wedding, but none of that happened. I didn’t really pay attention to what the priest was saying but when I heard Jim say, “Yes” I knew that I had to walk up to Hal. 

I felt myself slowly start to go into my own world until I heard Hal start talking. He was repeating what the priest had said. At that moment everything felt surreal, lucid, as if I was in a dream. When I repeated what I had to repeat from the priest.

Before I knew it, Hal had said, “I do.” and I said that too. Walking down the aisle went by so slow but when the vows and I do’s happened, it went by so fast. I felt myself getting light headed as Hal put my ring on my finger. I put his ring on his finger before noticing that I was in my own world again. 

“Bear you okay?” Hal asked. Quickly and frantically I nodded my head. 

We kissed and the kiss reminded me of all those weddings I watched in the movies. The only difference being that the kiss I shared with Hal would be one thousand times better than the ones in the movies. 

The rest of the wedding was better than the first part. I let myself go a little loose and have some fun. 

When Hal and I made it to our suite, that’s when I started to get all emotional again. I started crying and in the middle of my crying my brain thought that it would be best to space out. I was letting everything happen. It took so much unnecessary willpower to hold back my weird sadness pit that only wanted to come out for a few minutes. 

Hal obviously noticed my weirdly dulated emotional state after only a few seconds of me crying. I was having a hard time deciding if I should just flat out sob or cry as silent as I can. I decided with the hard sobbing as that would mean no holding back on my end, which I was tired of doing. 

“Bear, you want to talk about something? Cuddle with me? Be left alone?” Hal asked. He was in clear confusion. Usually, he could tell what I wanted when I cried. If I cried silently, I wanted cuddles and tv. If I cried how people normally cried, I wanted to talk. If I sobbed loudly, I wanted to be left alone. Since I was having some weird crisis where I switched my cries and I have been all weird for a few hours, I was unpredictable in Hal’s eyes. 

I didn’t know what to say so I sobbed even harder. I could tell Hal was getting slightly frustrated, as the air shifted. “Snap out of it!” Hal raised his voice. I didn’t know what to do besides to stop sobbing, run away from him, and lock myself in the bathroom. 

When I was in the middle of running to the bathroom, I heard him sputtering out swears. If I was in the right of mind, I would be able to tell that he regretted what he had said. But I was not in the mind. I couldn’t tell he regretted what he had said. I actually thought that he swore because he was made at me running off from him. 

Well, I did until he came knocking at the bathroom door a minute later. 

“Barry, I’m sorry.” He sighed after the door creaked from him leaning on it. “I just- I’m nervous and all about us being married. I haven’t been married before, though that’s obvious. I know you’re nervous too. Maybe we can talk about it, or we can share a drink, whatever you want Bear. You’re the love of my life and always will be. I just want you to be happy. So please come out.”

I didn’t want to come out of the bathroom, I wanted to hear more compliments from Hal but his tone was getting impatient and anxiety always followed that kind of impatient tone that he had. 

Right as I turned the knob of the door, I felt an immense amount of gravity force the door to swing towards me and slam into the wall that stopped it from moving anymore. There was a huge thud of noise that was coming from the floor. An, “oof” slowly followed the noise of the thud. 

Hal was on the floor. I had completely forgotten that he was leaning up against the door until it was too late. My forensic mind kicked in and I instantly thought about all the ways I could’ve killed him. How he could’ve hit his head on the floor too hard and got a cerebral hemorrhage, he could’ve broken his neck, or he could live but be paralyzed from the shoulders down and all of this happening because of me. I don’t even know how I could ever face him again. 

“Barry, can you like get out of the clouds for just a minute and help me?” Hal asked, sounding a bit irritated. 

I don’t know what crazy thought passed through my head but for some inexplicable reason, I thought that him wanting help was me laying on the ground and cuddling with him, not helping him up, asking him if he was okay, or any of that but to lie down next to him, rest my head on his arm, and close my eyes. 

“Bear, I meant something else.” Finally, I snapped back into the normal thought process and I was about to get back up but Hal surprising pulled me back down to the ground. “Stay here on the floor with me. My legs actually kind of hurt.” 

“I should check them then.” I was about to get up again but Hal didn’t seem to want me to get up. 

“No. I’d rather you lay here with me. We have all night. We both want to cuddle, assuming you want to, and we both are already on the floor,  _ cuddling _ .” Hal said the word cuddling in such a deep, hoarse voice. It sent shivers down my spine and also managed to convince to not argue with Hal and to simply stay on the floor with him. 

In some strange weird way, I enjoyed laying with him on the floor, talking about anything that came to our minds, sloppily making out, then stopping the make out session because we both realized we were too tired to make out, and then falling asleep on the floor. Most of the time, I would’ve complained about sleeping on the floor, but with hal, he made the floor feel like nothing. Even if the floor was concrete.

I hadn’t realized this then and I didn’t for many years to come, but Hal’s love was the best thing I ever got. I thought I knew that but I didn’t know how true it was. Not until I reached my late eighties. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MARRIAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	7. 'Till Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal and Barry are with each other for eternity now. :)
> 
> Sorry this is really short, I'm just writing how I want to at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. There will be one more chapter.

“Oh, we can’t forget the camera!” I exclaimed as Hal put the last of our bags into the car. He chuckled and raised his eyebrow at me. 

“You’re an old man, I swear.” Hal said. He started walking back to the house. 

“We both are old men!” I shouted loud enough for him to hear before I went into the car. 

I was really excited because today was the day that we were going to go across America for one last time. I always enjoyed really long road trips. Hal, not so much. He did enjoy spending long amounts of time with me. so he was always fine when we did go on long road trips. Plus, he got to see new places with me. 

After three minutes of waiting, I realized that Hal was taking a long time. The camera was in the living room. Which was the second room from the entrance. It didn’t really make sense of why he was taking a long time unless if he was grabbing or doing something else. My gut told me a completely different story. 

I got out of the car. I was just going to go to the house and check up on him. My gut was probably trying to get me worried for no reason at all, other than the fact that my husband was in the house for a few extra minutes. 

Slowly, I opened up the door to our house. “Hal?” I asked. I heard my voice echo and I felt like I was talking to an empty house. If I didn’t know that Hal was in our house, I’d be convinced that nobody was even in our house. 

I went into the kitchen and it felt like time had drastically slowed down. Hal was on the floor, there was a pool of blood by his head. I knew instantly that he tripped himself by the way his left shoe was, how he was laying, and where the wound was. I ran over to him, shaking him, seeing if he was just being an asshole and was pranking me or something but I got no response. 

‘He’s probably just knocked out.’ I knew I was lying to myself but that didn’t mean I wanted to convince myself. I put my two fingers to the side of his neck, feeling nothing. I went to the other side to be sure that the reason why I couldn’t feel his pulse was because of the way his body was positioned. Still, no pulse. 

I didn’t know what to do but to call 911. Some younger man answered and talked to me until the paramedics came. 

I knew this day would come but I didn’t expect it to be today. We were going to go on our last big trip together, explore a place one last time. I wanted nothing more at the moment than to either Hal wake up and be okay or for me to pass away. I wanted to be with him either way, I didn’t care how, I needed him. 

“Hey, you probably already know what happened to him, right?” Some girl asked me. I didn’t know if she was talking about how he died or that he’s dead but I knew both. I nodded my head, looking down at the ground. I wanted all of this to be one big nightmare that I would wake up from and then I would cuddle with Hal and feel all better. 

“Is there anything that I can do for you?” She asked the question in such a sweet, peaceful voice. She was probably trained to do that but I didn’t mind. It did make me feel somewhat better after all. 

“Can I see him one last time?” I asked. She quickly nodded her head with a small noise to accompany the nod. 

She walked me over to him. His lower half was already being zipped up in the body bag. The girl told the person to stop and let me say my goodbyes. They backed away to let me have my moment. 

When I seen him, I didn’t feel sadness like I had before, I felt a strange but comforting warmth. It was something welcoming; something inviting. At that monet, I realized I wasn’t saying my goodbyes, I was saying my second hellos. I was going to see Hal again. It might be in another life, but if I have to search the whole world just to find him again, go to different galaxies, universes even, I will just to feel his love again. 

Because it was all worth it, every single second of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this is proofread so if there's any mistakes tell me and I'll fix it.


	8. In an Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again!
> 
> Look at how active I am!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nfklbfehf fuh hfohoe[ f
> 
> I'm finally done with this.

“Yeah, I’ll actually be home for dinner, I promise Iris.” I said before hanging up the phone. I don’t know why I’ve been so late to everything in my life. Or this one at least. 

You see, I have a little secret. Either I’m crazy or I remember my past life. If that either exists. In my past life my name was still Barry. Not Barry Allen. I was married to some dude named Hal who I meet online in high school and we finally met in college. We got married when I was twenty-two and were married for fifty-seven years until we both passed. I passed only thirty minutes after him. 

I don’t know what to believe in but I do know that I’ve known this ever since I could start remembering things. And if I had to choose between not believing it or believing it, I would go with believing it. 

I also don’t know that if I ever find this “Hal” person if they even remember “me”, be named Hal, or if we’ll ever cross paths. 

I didn’t let some ridiculous thing drive me down. I fell in love with someone named Iris and I’ve been living my life. I’m still a forensic scientist but that’s only because my mom got murdered and I want to find the real killer. Well, I know the real killer, I just need evidence to incriminate him. 

“Your wife’s mad at you again?” Green Lantern asked me. 

“Yeah, but I can’t blame her. I hate that I’m always late to everything! I try to be early and then I’m late! I try to go on time, and I’m still late! Even when I try to be late, I’m still late!” 

“That’s some pretty shitty luck.” 

“Yeah it is. What about you, what’s something that luck doesn’t want you to have.”  
“Love.” 

“That’s deep.” 

“I know. I just can’t really find it. I tried with someone named Carol, it didn’t work. I’ve tried with a bunch of girls, but it never worked out either. I mean there is this one dude that I think I loved him and he loved me back but that was some crazy dream that felt real that I had when I was a kid.” Hal explained. 

“It can’t be that crazy. I’ve had something else that’s crazy that stuck with me ever since I was a kid. So come one, tell me.” I said, giving Green Lantern a playful nudge with my foot. He shook his head. Then I shook my head, mocking him. 

“Okay, I’ll tell you,” Hal paused for a second before continuing. “There was a guy I knew, the love of my life actually. And I had a perfect life with him until I died. I don’t know what ever happened to him because I, well died. His name was Barry. And everytime I think of him I get happy because of what I had with him but at the same time, I get sad because I don’t have someone like that in my life right now. I know it sounds crazy but-” I couldn’t help but cut him off. 

“Hal?” I said in a voice mixed with shock and unbelievableness. 

“How do you-” Hal stopped himself from saying anything else. 

I took off my cowl. “I’m Barry, then and now so it doesn’t really-” Hal thought it would be his turn to cut me off. He did so not by words, but by a kiss. And I let him kiss me. This is what I’ve wanted for so, so long. 

He pulled back and started staring at me. Before his eyes widened. “Oh shit, sorry. I completely forgot about Iris. But how is this even possible?” Hal seem wrapped up in his own little world but I knew that as soon as I started talking, he would listen to me. 

“It’s fine and I don’t know, I’m not the reason why this happened. Or maybe I am, I don’t know.” It was a crazy thought that I could’ve done this. But you never know. And what I was thinking about before I died, that could’ve caused it. Or it could’ve been some higher up power, who knows. But what we both knew for sure is that we were finally together again. Even if it took twenty, thirty years. 

“Well, I don’t care because I finally get to have you again. And were young too.” I laughed at his last sentence. Hal soon followed up with a laugh too. 

“We’re not going to tell anyone right?” I questioned Hal. 

“Are you suggesting an affair?” Hal was so obviously joking but I couldn’t help and get a little irritated. 

“No! I’m talking about our past lives.” My voice sounded frustrated. To me at least. I did hope that Hal was also hearing frustration come from my tone. That’s what I wanted ti to sound like. 

“And have people think were crazy? No, we’re not.” I was glad that Hal didn’t pull any other jokes that went a little under my skin. I definitely didn’t need anymore of that coming in my direction for a while. 

“Well, now we have our little secret.” I said while I sunk into one of the chairs that Clark made Bruce buy. Clark made Bruce buy a lot of extremely comfortable chairs for the Justice League headquarters. And his excuse was that we all are living things and need to take a break sometimes. Somehow, that managed to convince Bruce to buy chairs for Clark. 

“Yeah, I guess we do.” Hal said while he let his body sink into the one next to me. Even though we weren’t together and probably will never be, we’ll be friends who sink into expensive, comfortable chairs, and we’ll love each other in that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> :::::)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))::::::::::::::::::::)))))))))))))))))))

**Author's Note:**

> She say, "Do you love me?"  
> I tell her, "Only partly.  
> I only love my bed and my momma,  
> I'm sorry."


End file.
